swsefandomcom-20200215-history
FUCG The Empire
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide The Imperial Senate After the declaration of the Empire, the Galactic Senate ceased to exist and was immediately replaced by its Imperial successor. For now, the Emperor needs the Senate to retain control of the galaxy. The Senate gives dissenters a place to air their grievances, and the Emperor knows that such a forum must be allowed to exist, or he will face greater threats. He is quite willing to give the impression that he values the Senate's opinions, if it will help him retain power. The Imperial Senate is not yet completely powerless. At this stage, many Senators still believe that they are a vital element of Imperial rule. Dissenters still hope to use the Senate to regain lost rights and otherwise reform the government. Even if they have limited influence over the Emperor, they still command a great deal of respect from other government officials and the galaxy at large. Senators also meet and negotiate on local issues outside of direct Imperial control. The Senate is still a public forum that reaches much of the galaxy. When the Senate is unable to counter the Emperor directly, dissenting Senators might still get their point of view heard and out to the masses. The most daring Senators even discuss how to retake the galaxy, but they are few, and such talks are extremely secret. The Emperor's spies are everywhere, even among the ranks of the Senators. Ultimately, if something happens to the Emperor, the Senate believes it would naturally provide the forum to establish a new government. Planetary And Sector Government One of the Emperor's first major changes to government structure was the creation of Imperial governors, otherwise known as Moffs.ln the earliest days of the New Order, a Moff oversees a territory of several sectors, as dictated by military and political needs. However, as Imperial power solidifies, the number of Moffs grows, and many foresee the day when each sector will be assigned its own Moff. The title of Grand Moff has recently been created, with more such officials expected to be appointed as the concept of oversectors comes into wider use. Moffs exist in parallel with the Imperial Senators. As Imperial governors, the Moffs report directly to Emperor Palpatine. Although they might need to negotiate with Senators for political reasons, individual Senators have no authority over them. Imperial governors are responsible for security and have direct control over all Imperial military forces in their territory. They also expand and protect the ideals of the New Order under the guise of "protecting" those who reject "alien" cultures in favor of a completely Human culture and government. A few corporate-governed sectors are now under direct Imperial control. In many cases, an interstellar corporation was either nationalized outright for "security reasons," or was a former member of the Separatist movement All holdings of the Trade Federation and other major supporters of the Confederacy of Independent Systems have been transferred to Imperial control or to Imperial corporate supporters, such as Sienar Systems. Such moves bring greatly needed materials and resources directly to the Imperial war machine. At this stage, the vast majority of planets retain their own governments, much as they have for centuries. On some select and troublesome worlds, the Emperor's advisors install planetary governors to bring these planets in line with Imperial edicts. Most of these are non-Human worlds, such as Kashyyyk, and the governors have virtual free rein to keep these planets under control. There are relatively few planetary governors, although it is troublesome to some that once one is in stalled, he or she appears to become a permanent fi xture. In principle, the Emperor prefers to keep out of loca l politics, especially where the citi zens already support the New Order. He prefers to use fear and force to keep local governments und er control. In reality, Palpatine is quite willing to step in when it su its his plans, though he might use intermediaries openly or covertly as needed. AGENTS OF IMPERIAL RULE With Imperial governance has come a vast array of public and secret organizations designed to help maintain order at every level of society. Some of these organizations are extremely specialized, suited to a specific role. Generally speaking, the more specialized a group's role, the fewer members and the more secret the group. Compnor Of all the new Imperial organizations, none is more accessible to the average galactic citizen than the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order. It might seem ironic that COMPNOR is the successor to the Commission for the Preservation of the Republic (COMPORl. a volunteer corps committed to supporting the Chancellor and the war. However, COMPOR was more dedicated to Palpatine than to the Republic. Using this natural base of supporters, COMPNOR was poised to provide a growing number of loyal Imperi al supporters and activists. Anyone can join COMPNOR, though the overwhelming majori ty of members are Human. At the most basic level, COMPNOR works as a grass-roots effort on Imperial - friendly worlds, where any citizen can activ Iy promote and participate in the Empire's greater goals. However, COMPNOR is more than just a political action body or a social club. It actively promotes the ethics and ideals of the New Order to all, starting with the youngest. It is an integral part of Imperial society. COMPNOR is ruled by the Select Committee. In t he f irst years of the Empire, the committee's ranks swelled to around twenty five thou sand members. The Emperor recently took an active role in COMPNOR's development and "recommended" some changes. As such, the Select Committee's membership numbers have rapidly declined. The Committee does not comment on the extent of the reduction or the extent of the Emperor's involvement with the daily operations of COMPNOR. COMPNOR is divided into several divisions. SAGroup (the Sub Adult Group) is by far the largest and most active in recruiting and indoctrinating the young people of the galaxy into the ways of the New Order. The Coalition for Progress started as a minor division overseeing the cultural adoption of the New Order within all sectors. Although it is relatively small, its power is growing as its information network expands throughout the Empire. The Coalition for Improvements was recently broken out of the Coalition for Progress to take a more direct role in improving a sector's technical and social infrastructure to conform to the New Order. The final two divisions are CompForce and the Imperial Security Bureau, described in detail below. CompForce CompForce is the military arm of COMPNOR. It is filled with New Order loyal ists selected from other divisions. CompForce's near-fanatical dedication to the ideals of the New Order often brings it into conflict with the regular Imperial military. Not only does CompForce receive priority in terms of equipment and tra ining, its members function as political spies when operating with the regular military. As a fighting group, CompForce members are loyal and fearsome. Their rigorously lethal training means that the best, or more often the luckiest, become active soldiers. As such, most CompForce units are dangerous combatants, and a few of the best are becoming elite units. Imperial Security Bureau The Emperor's advisors created the Imperial Security Bureau (lSB) as a direct competitor to Imperial Intelligence. The ISB is staffed with New Order loyalists, a situation that results in less objective, though dedicated and enthusiastic, information gathering. The ISB performs a combination of secret police and intelligence duties. Its agents are equally at ease operating in public or clandestinely and are not afraid to identify themselves when necessary. ISB agents are perceived to be everywhere. The ISB operates from an enormous central office on Imperial Center. It actively competes with Imperial Intelligence to gather the best data, albeit with a loyalist slant. It has offices and officers scattered throughout the ga laxy and can be found on every major world. In the three short years of the New Order, ISB has become a well-known and feared commodity. Imperial Intelligence In the last days of the Republic, the central government's four primary and competing intelligence services secretly banded together to form a single organization to eliminate corruption and abuse of intelligence by manipulative Senators. The new leadership revealed itself upon the announcement of the Empire, much to the chagrin of Senators and Emperor's advisors who had bribed the old services to produce the information they wanted. They are led by a mysterious group called the Ubiqtorate. The public head of Imperial Intelligence is currently Armand Isard . Imperial Intelligence members are highly professional and well trained. Although loyal to the New Order, they are not fanatically dedicated to it as their ISB counterparts are. Imperial Intelligence reports to the Emperor, as well as to the Imperial military, which regards its service as less politically motivated and far more objective. The four divisions of Imperial Intelligence are Internal Organization, the Analysis Bureau, the Bureau of Operations, and Intelligence. Unlike the ISB, Imperial Intelligence is highly decentralized, with offices and assets scattered throughout the galaxy. Although the secretive Ubiqtorate is believed to reside on Imperial Center, the intelligence service relies on a vast, interstellar communications network called Sector Plexus for its operations and reporting. This highly redundant and complex network uses a combination of hyperspace-capable message droids and short-range broadcasts to relay messages across the galaxy, but has no access to the HoloNet. Imperial Intelligence only collects and analyzes data and information. Any action resulting from its data is taken by other Imperial agencies, usually the Imperial military, Moffs, and planetary governors. If needed, it also passes information on to specific planetary governments. Imperial Inquisitors Imperial Inquisitors are the latest, secret addition to Imperial Intelligence. At the request of the Emperor, a special division has been created called the Inquisitorius, which specializes in scouring the galaxy for Force-users of all types and eliminating them. Led by a Grand Inquisitor, these dark side Force users seek out surviving Jedi, adepts, primitive shamans, and all students of the Force who are not aligned with the Emperor. The Inquisitors are ruthless and effective even when not using the dark side. Rumors of their methods and existence are slowly spreading throughout the intelligence services, making them among the most feared operatives. The Inquisitors work best through interrogation and investigation, with and without the Force. Few can withstand an Inquisitor's interrogation session. Some Inquisitors learn significant lightsaber skills, but most do not have the formal training of a Sith or a Jedi. Many Inquisitors learn only basic or specialized Force powers best suited for interrogation. If they happen upon a Jedi or some other Force-user of significant skill, they might pass the word to Darth Vader that the matter requires his special attention. The Emperor's Hand Though it is unknown exactly when Emperor Pal patine began employing talented dark side Force-users as his exclusive Emperor's Hands, it is likely they began their service in the earliest years of the New Order. The Emperor had long understood the need for operatives who worked for and answered only to him. His Sith apprentice fulfilled such a role in the past, but once Darth Vader became a public figure, the Emperor turned to less skilled, but strikingly loyal, individuals. Called the Emperor's Hands, each believes that he or she is the only one who receives such specia l attention and Force training from the leader of the galaxy. Emperor's Hands carry out the Emperor's most sensitive and secret missions anywhere in the galaxy. They have extremely high security clearances. They can call upon any Imperial reinforcements as required, and they have special codes that provoke an immediate response from any high-ranking military commander or political officer. They almost never reveal their true position, except to ranking officials when required to complete a mission. Each Emperor's Hand is trained in the dark side of the Force, and the Emperor·has tailored each to use his or her unique skills to the utmost. He carefully controls their training and learning, lest they become a threat to him. The Death Star The Death Star is the ultimate power in the galaxy ... or it will be, once it is completed. For now, it is a secret project. For many, the Death Star is little more than a rumor, spoken of only in hidden chambers and hushed tones. Most do not believe the stories. After all, even the Emperor could not hide a project of such scale, or so the majority believe. In the remote Outer Rim system of Horuz, above the planet Despayre, the Death Star is in the early stages of construction. It is barely a she ll of its form to come. Fittingly, Grand MoffTarkin oversees the construction. His vision of the New Order and the new battlestation mesh perfectly. For now, construction continues unabated and with all due speed. Though the completion date is years away, the schedu le is relentless. Manual labor is provided by slave species, particularly Wookiees. Secrecy and security are paramount and draconian in enforcement. Funds for the project are diverted from system exploration and public works budgets as well as other mundane sources, so as not to raise the suspicions of the Imperial Senate. Only the Emperor knows the true budget, scope, and nature of the project. All materials for the battlestation are strip-mined directly from the Horuz system. Security is so tight that once anyone arrives insystem, he or she is never allowed to leave. It is said that only Grand MoffTarkin, Darth Vader, and the Emperor are allowed to come and go as they see fit.